


Car Crashes

by smile5everr



Series: Jaeno/Nomin Short Stories [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Racecar, jaemin and haechan being stupid, lee jeno - Freeform, na jaemin - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile5everr/pseuds/smile5everr
Summary: Jaemin crashes Jeno's brand new racecar





	Car Crashes

"Fuck!" 

"What are we going to do now?"

Jaemin put his hands up and looked at Haechan. "I don't know! We just crashed his car." He stared at the huge dent he had just made on his boyfriend's brand new race car. He was trying to park the car backwards but accidently hit a gigantic pole, leaving a big dent in the car's back. He thought it was fine, but when he got out to check it, he realized that it was extremely noticeable. 

"Hey, don't worry," Haechan said. "It's not that bad. He probably won't even get upset."

"You don't get it. I wasn't even supposed to touch his car."

"Well let's just get it fixed. He won't even know that we touched it."

 Jaemin just looked at him, defeated. "Jeno's gonna be back tomorrow morning. He's going to definitely notice something."

 Haechan grabbed his phone from his pocket. "I'm calling Jaehyun. His dad's an expert with cars. It's gonna be fine."

 

 

 

 

Once Jaemin drove them down to the auto place that Jaehyun's dad owns, Mr. Jung was outside talking to somebody. Jaemin opened the door and walked out, looking back at the dent. He hoped that maybe it would get fixed today. 

After a few talks and long observations, it was said that it wouldn't get fixed until Monday, which was in two days. Jaemin was doomed.

"Why?"

"Jaemin, you made a huge dent on Jeno's car. It's gonna take a while to fix that." 

"You're dead meat, Jaemin," Haechan said.

 Jaemin ran his fingers through his hair. "Is there any way to get it fixed beforehand?"

"I'm sorry Jaemin. We can't. You can leave the car with us and we'll try to fix it as soon as possible. I'm not sure if it will get fixed beforehand, but we can try."

Jaemin sighed. There was only one thing to do. "I think I have to tell him."

Haechan nodded, patting his back. "Yeah. He's your boyfriend so he would understand right?" Haechan knew that Jeno wasn't a very easy-going guy and the guy was hard as rock.

Jaemin bit his lips. "Um.... I guess." He turned to look at Haechan. "But you're going to have to talk to him."

Haechan's eyes grew wide. "No way! For one, he's your boyfriend and you crashed his car into a pole. I'm not going into this mess. Remember when I fucking spilled coke on his new shoes? Fuck he was about to kick my ass."

"But he didn't kick your ass, therefore, you probably will be fine if you spill the news to him." 

Haechan shook his head. "No can do. I'm not the one who stole his car keys." 

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"It was your fault that you crashed the car into a pole."

"I crashed it because of you!"

"That's because you suck at driving. You didn't watch where you were going." 

"Boys!"

They both turned around to see Mr. Jung, who was carrying a stern expression. "Stop yelling. Just tell Jeno what happened."

Jaemin crossed his arms. "He's going to kill me if I tell him."   

 

 

 

 

They decided to leave the car at the place and Jaehyun came by to pick them up. Jaehyun wasn't very happy when he heard that they crashed the car and drove it without permission. Jaehyun sometimes acted like their secret dad whenever they do something stupid, which Haechan hated. 

"What made you guys think you could steal his car keys and drive it?"

"I don't know," Jaemin said after awhile. "Haechan wanted to see the inside of the car and take a test drive." 

"Are you guys serious? What were you guys thinking? You guys don't just do that to other people's car." 

"It wasn't just anyone's car. It was Jeno's and Jaemin said that it would be okay."

Jaehyun made an angry sound. "You guys aren't kids anymore. You guys are supposed to be college students, yet you guys can't tell right from wrong. Why can't you guys act like adults for once?" 

Jaemin slumped into his seat while Haechan pretended like he didn't want to bitch talk back to Jaehyun. God, Jaemin knew they were in trouble and he hoped Jaehyun would keep his mouth shut and not tell anyone what had happened. 

When they arrived at Jaemin's apartment, the same one he shares with Jeno, Haechan invited Mark and Chenle over. He ordered some pizza because Chenle has a tiny crush on the delivery boy, but was too shy to make a move.

"So what happened?"

"I crashed Jeno's car." 

Mark and Chenle looked each other. "No way."

"Would I be lying? Okay, the whole reason we invited you here was because we need a plan."

"Jeno would know something is up. He's too smart for you," Chenle said, playing with his DS. The boy was addicted to that thing.

Jaemin just shook his head. "Mark I need you distract Jeno for a few days until the car is fixed." 

"How do I do that?"

"I need you to take him to your place. Make up some excuse and ask him to come to your place."

"Jaemin, you know that is just dumb. I can't take him to my place because he would need his car. I would have to drive him everywhere and besides, I have to go down to Busan tomorrow." 

Oh right. Mark and Ten were going down to Busan for something work-related. Jaemin wasn't sure what it was. 

"There's no way he wouldn't ask about his car. He loves that thing," Chenle said. 

"Then what do we do?" 

"Get him a new race car."

Jaemin shook his head. "I don't have the money for that." Jaemin had always struggled with money problems whereas Jeno came from a rich family, which was how he was able to afford that fucking expensive racecar. Jaemin looked at his pizza slice and sighed. "He's coming back tomorrow from Jeju." Jeno and his family went to Jeju for a family reunion and have been gone for two weeks. 

"Just tell him."

Jaemin bit his lips. "I don't want to... I mean you know how the guy is. He's going to give me a lecture about stealing his car keys and driving his damn car without permission. I mean he could even break up with me. I'd rather not go through that."

"Yeah. No one wants to. I'm sorry man, but seems like you're not getting out of this one. I don't really know how you do it but Jeno seriously makes me want to pee my pants," Haechan said, making a face.

Jaemin rolled his eyes at Haechan but smiled. "Same." 

Chenle suddenly burst out laughing, putting his DS down. "Jeno's not that bad. Jae, you're even scared of your own boyfriend. How did you manage to stay with him for 3 years?" 

"That's a mystery," Haechan said, touching his chin. "I mean who could withstand Jeno's fucking stingy and face-fucked personality? Not to be mean, but he makes the whole world want to collapse at his feet if he even makes a damn move."

"I don't even know how I do it," Jaemin confessed. 

"Exactly. Even you have no clue how you manage not to get your ass kicked across the room by him. Have you seen him with Yuta? Man, not even I want to get on his bad side." Chenle had seen Yuta and Jeno get into a fight before and it wasn't the best surprise. 

"It's not like I'm scared of Jeno. I mean I've been dating him for over 3 years. I think I would know how to handle him." 

"That's because you can tolerate him unlike us," Mark said. "Besides, you're just stupid for not listening to him and you might as well wait until he kicks you for real. This is all your fault, Jaemin."

Jaemin leaned back on the couch. "Some friend you are."

"Why did you even drive his car?"

Jaemin shrugged. "The guy wouldn't let me touch it when he was here. You know how that thing probably a million dollars, but he lets fucking Taeyong and his cousins drive it. I don't get why he doesn't let his own boyfriend drive it." 

"It's because you're irresponsible and Taeyong is Jeno's oldest friend." Taeyong and Jeno are pretty much partner in crime ever since they attended college together and majored in the same subject. 

"I get that, okay? I don't regret it alright? Sometimes you just gotta take a chance." 

 "A chance getting dumped by your 3-year boyfriend."

Both Chenle and Haechan snickered, but Jaemin frowned at Mark, thinking. "I still won't regret driving his car if he dumps me." Total lie. He would literally cry himself to sleep if that ever happens. 

It's not that he doesn't love Jeno, which he does, it's just that he was stubborn and when he wants to do something, he will. If it wasn't for Haechan, maybe he wouldn't have to face this mess. 

"I don't get get why you have act like this," Mark said, irritation in his voice. "Jeno treats you like a princess, yet you go behind his back and crash his newly bought car. I don't get why you can't just listen to him for once and not act like a spoiled boyfriend." 

Sometimes Mark was always right. He was a spoiled boyfriend and he didn't deserve Jeno's love and appreciation. He didn't deserve to be with someone like Jeno who would take a bullet for him. If he were honest, he didn't know if he ever deserved Jenoto begin with. He wasn't just like what others think who he is, he was someone who always did things for himself, ignoring the consequences and people's feelings. He should have never listened to himself. 

 

 

 

Jaemin did not get a blink of sleep at all. Too much thinking and food coma was what was keeping him up all night. He took two showers because he needed to wash off the bad feeling and he was bored and liked being clean. He kept thinking back to Jeno and his mistake. Jeno had trusted him not to touch his car and he ultimately and stupidly disobeyed him. If he hadn't given into his infatuation with the car, he wouldn't have felt so guilty. His actions are at fault and he didn't deserve to be forgiven for it. It's been almost 3 years into their relationship and he still doesn't know how Jeno will react. He doesn't know what's going to happen to them and their relationship. He stayed up all night just staring at the ceiling and thinking of ways to get out of facing Jeno.

He and Jeno aren't the most perfect boyfriends and they definitely didn't have the best relationship. There were many fights and arguments that brought many unshed tears and frustrating anger. At times when they needed each other the most, they had each other, but sometimes just being together can drive one another nuts. Jeno was the more serious one, the open-minded one, and the more thoughtful one. Jaemin was the total opposite. He was the main cause of the rift between them. But in the end, they always get through their differences and make it work. 

When he woke up the next day, he decided to go out to buy some stuff for his boyfriend when he returns. He hasn't really thought about doing anything for Jeno because for one, he sucks and he's really unromantic. Yeah, he was the type of guy who would get their boyfriend something last minute or not get them anything at all. Jeno had been gone for exactly 2 weeks and although he misses him a lot, it felt nice to get the apartment alone. Honestly, they needed the time apart anyways. When he walked outside, after getting his keys, he could already see Jeno and his cousins outside. Jaemin wondered why the heck they were coming back so early, but he realized they were supposed to be back in the morning. He noticed that Jeno was carrying something big wrapped up and some balloons that he quickly went back inside and closed the door. 

"Oh fuck." He walked around for a bit before stopping in the kitchen. Big balloons and presents indicated something big. He quickly checked the calendar in the living room. He had forgotten that it was Valentine's Day and he now feels stupid for forgetting something so important. Valentine's Day was probably not one of his favorites, but Jeno loved it. He might as well just be the worst boyfriend of the year. 

They were going to come in any time so he decided to make breakfast for Jeno. Waffles is his favorite and once Jeno finds his missing precious racecar, hell is coming for him. His phone was buzzing in his pocket and he grabbed it from his pocket. It was Haechan. 

"What's up?"

"Jaemin, are you awake?"

"Yes. What do you need?"

"Okay good. I just talked with Jaehyun's dad that the car will be fixed today. Thank God. You just need to come pick it up tonight." 

"Seriously? Can you do it for me? Jeno's here. I'll just give you the car keys once you come." Jaemin saw Jeno walk in with his two cousins and quickly turned around the corner and slipped into the bathroom. He hoped they didn't notice him.

"You're really asking me to do it? I have classes at night." 

"Wait, why do you have classes at night?"

"I switched classes. Ask someone else."

"Okay, then I'll ask Jaehyun," Jaemin said, lowering his voice. "Thanks anyway."

"No problem."

"Wait, are you busy right now?

"Uh no, why?"

"Hey come over right now. I need to get Jeno out of the house."

"Fuck, take him on a date. He likes them right?"

"I can't."

"Jaemin? Baby, where are you?" Jaemin heard Jeno yelling from the living room, but he ignored him.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I need to do something else. I forgot that today was Valentine's Day. I need to get something for him." 

There was a pause. "Ok. I'm coming."

Jaemin quickly hung up the phone and flushed the toilet just because. He fixed his hair a bit and walked out of the bathroom and he saw Jeno and everyone else in the living. He smiled at them.

"Hey, guys."

"Jaemin! How are you?" Donghae gave him a quick hug. Donghae was Jeno's oldest cousin, who was like thirty-something and was engaged with his 7-year girlfriend.  

"I'm doing fine." Jaemin looked at Chanyeol, who was texting on his phone. Chanyeol looked up at him and smiled. Chanyeol was Jeno's cousin on his dad's side of the family and recently got out of a relationship with his ex-boyfriend. He didn't really know who, but Chanyeol was a player anyways. He always tends to date around. 

"It's the baby boy!" Chanyeol stood up and kissed his cheek. "Jeno was missing you so damn much and he talked like you were dead or something." 

Jeno slapped Chanyeol on the shoulder. "Dude-"

"I'm serious. Being away from your own boyfriend is like a pain in the ass. I'm so glad I'm not dating anyone."

"That's because you broke up with Baekhyun just before the vacation," Donghae butted in. "It's not like you even care about him anyways."

Chanyeol just shrugged, putting an arm around Jaemin. "He was annoying and a big mouth. He was too much. Jaemin here is the epitome of the perfect boyfriend. Am I right?"

Jaemin raised his brows. "Me? Where did you get that from?" Jeno scoffed on the side and Jaemin quickly glanced at him. Jaeminwas the total opposite of the perfect boyfriend; he wasn't even suitable to date Jeno. If Chanyeol knew his true nature, Chanyeol would probably even hate him. 

"Anyways," Jeno said, walking up to him and kissing his lips. Jaemin noticed that Jeno's muscles seemed stiffer. Has Jeno been working out in Jeju? "I got you something for Valentine's Day. You can open it if you want." 

Jaemin smiled at him and looked down at the present. "You didn't have-"

The door suddenly opened and Haechan walked in with some big heart balloons. "Jeno's back!" Haechan threw the balloons at Jaemin and he quickly grabbed them. He had no idea Haechan would bring balloons. Haechan quickly hugged Jeno. "If you're not busy, I want to take you out." 

Jeno just stared at him, not making a move. "What are the balloons for?"

"You of course. It was Jaemin's idea." 

Jeno quickly glanced at Jaemin, getting the idea. "Oh okay. But today, I need to spend time with my boyfriend so next time okay?" 

"Oh, it's fine! Go hang out with Haechan.  He's been waiting for this day," Jaemin said. 

"Not right now. Donghae, Chanyeol and I are doing a test drive. You guys can go hang out and I'll come later."

Jaemin bit his lips. Fuck his life. Jeno and his cousins all own their own race cars. "You just got back. You should hang out before you drive." 

"Baby boy, it's just for a little while. He can go hang out in a bit," Chanyeol said. He messed up his hair and squeezed his shoulder. He and Donghae both walked out the door hand Jaemin quickly grabbed onto Jeno. 

"What is it?" 

"I have something to tell you."

"Can it wait?"

Jaemin frowned at him. Sometimes Jeno just doesn't take him seriously and his attitude drives him crazy sometimes. "Jeno, just listen okay?"

Jeno just stared at him, suddenly crossing his arm. Jeno wasn't that much taller than he was, but he is a lot stronger and had muscles. Jaemin was extremely jealous of that because he was as skinny as a stick. Jeno can be a bit intimidating at times and he makes you feel small, but being his boyfriend, Jaemin tries not to care too much about that. Suddenly Haechan grabbed onto Jeno and pushed him into the hallway and into his room.

"What are you doing?" Jaemin whispered at him. 

"Saving your ass. Lock the door."

Jaemin nodded and he could hear Jeno slamming his fist on the door. He quickly locked the door from outside. Jeno had made the outside lock possible when they first moved in together because whenever they would get into fights, Jeno made him lock himself in the room and not leave until he thinks things over. Yeah, not a very nice thing to do and he hated it. 

"Guys, open the door." 

"We're planning a surprise for you so it's best if you stay in that room," Haechan shouted through the door. "Happy Valentine's Day though."

"Seriously, open the door!" 

Jaemin bit his lips. He hated locking his boyfriend in the room. "Sorry, it's just for a few hours!"

"Guys!" 

Jaemin pushed Haechan away from the hallway and out the door, an idea popping in his head. "Okay, we are going to leave right now before one of his cousins comes back and looks for him." He snatched up his car keys and quickly put on his shoes. Once they were outside, Jaemin jumped into his car and he could see Donghae and Chanyeol chatting about something. They saw him and walked over to him. 

"Where's Jeno?" Donghae asked. 

"He's doing something," Jaemin said. "I have to go somewhere right now. I'll see you guys later?" He saw them nod at him. He drove out the driveway and saw Haechan following him behind. They arrived at Haechan's place about a few minutes later. 

Haechan and Mark were neighbors, although he didn't really think much of it at first, but he didn't get why they didn't become roommates. Haechan had this thing for Mark, maybe just a useless unfathomable crush, but the guy never says much about it. He had found out the crush that time Haechan was drunk in high school and accidentally said some things. He knows that Mark feels the same, but Haechan doesn't think Mark having feelings for him is possible. 

"What are we going to do now?" Jaemin asked. "How are we going to face him after what we did?" He was glad that Haechan was there to help him. 

"At least I saved your ass. Let's just make something for him while you're here. You have amazing baking skills." 

 

 

 

 

Jeno exploded his phone and he eventually found out about his missing car, but Jaemin purposely ignored him. Like the many times he did before. He didn't want to face him yet. He needed some time to think of what to say to make Jeno less mad. He had made Jeno a small chocolate cake with the words "I'm such a bad boyfriend," on the very top. It only took him less than an hour to make it using the things Haechan had at his house. Once it was half past 5 and Haechan was getting ready to leave for class, he saw Jeno driving into his driveway. 

"Jeno's here. What are you going to do?" Haechan asked from the living room. 

Jaemin looked out the window. "Distract him while I get out." 

"Sure thing." 

After a few minutes, Jeno showed up at his door. "Okay, what is going on?" 

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think you know and I'm pretty sure Jaemin knows too. Where is he?" 

Haechan sighed and made way for him to come in. "He's napping. Go wake up him if you want." 

Jeno made his way into his room and Haechan looked over at Jaemin, who was hiding behind the kitchen counter. "Go," he signaled for him to leave and Jaemin quickly grabbed the cake and slipped out of the house. He knew Haechan was going to have to face Jeno's wrath, but hopefully Jeno doesn't kick Haechan's ass. 

He started his car and drove out of the street. It was starting to rain and hated the rain with a passion. He drove to the auto place and decided that he'll wait there for the car. 

Jaehyun was helping his dad fix the car in the garage. "Hey." 

Jaemin smiled at him. "Is it going well?" 

Jaehyun nodded. "Yeah. Thanks to you, my dad and his workers stayed here all day to fix this." 

Jaemin walked around to take a look at the car. He kinda felt guilty since today was Valentine's Day and he probably ruined the day for them. "Sorry."

Jaehyun just shrugged. "It's fine. You tell Jeno yet?" 

Jaemin shook his head. "He's back today. He knows that the car is missing but I don't think that he knows what exactly is going on." 

"Jeno loves you and you should know that. If you break his car and crash it a million times, he would still love you." 

"It's not about that. It's about me being a stubborn asshole and driving his car without permission." 

Jaehyun stared at him. "After 3 years of being with him? I thought that you took your relationship seriously." 

"I do. I'm just a bit reckless."

"Do you want Jeno to break up with you?" 

Jaemin shook his head, walking to the side and leaning on the wall. "You know that I don't want that. It'd be like taking away a big part of who I am." Jeno was a big part of him and he didn't want someone like him to leave. It would be like taking away his other half. 

"Then what is it?" 

"I just like his car and he wouldn't let me drive it. Do you think Jeno would break up with me because I crashed his car?" 

Jaehyun shrugged. "He's your boyfriend. You figure it out."

Jaehyun has been dating Doyoung, his best friend, for over 4 years, and he thinks that they're really cute. Jaehyun actually knows things about dating and although Jaemin has been dating Jeno for years, he feels like he doesn't know much about relationships. 

"How are you and Doyoung?" 

"Great. We spent this morning together and he made me breakfast." 

"That's cute." Jaemin had always liked Doyoung. He was sweet and really down to earth, someone so easy to talk too. He wished Jeno was like that. 

Suddenly there was a car driving in and Jaemin recognized it was Jeno's old car. He and Jaehyun looked at each other for a second until Jaehyun turned away to talk to Jeno who was getting out of the car. Jaemin knew that Haechan had told Jeno everything because Jeno was here. He had to face him one way or another. 

After a while, Jeno walked up to Jaemin, crossing his arms. "So mind telling me what's up?"

Jaemin bit his lips, not meeting Jeno's eyes. "Well, um something happened."

"And?"

"I kinda crashed your car." 

Jeno just stared at him for the longest time and Jaemin wasn't sure what he was thinking, but Jaemin knew Jeno wasn't going to say anything unless he tells the whole story. The rain was raining harder, making Jaemin feel a bit sick. 

"I didn't want you to know. I know it was my fault and I didn't listen to you when you said I couldn't drive it. Sorry about crashing your car and I swear I'll make it to you."

Jeno shook his head. "You think crashing my car is your fault? It's not. Your only fault here is not telling me." 

"But I'm telling you now."

"Okay. Jaemin, I had to make Haechan tell me what was going on when my own boyfriend was too scared to say anything. You know me better than that and you also know that you can't just run away from me when this happens." 

Jaemin sighed, knowing that whatever he says now is useless. "I know that you will just get mad and I didn't want to see you mad?" The last part came out as a question. 

"Then how do you expect me to react?"

Jaemin shrugged, looking away. Why was facing Jeno so hard? "It doesn't matter anymore. At least you know what happened to your car and what I did." 

"Baby," Jeno took his hand. "Look, I'm not mad about you and my car. It's okay." 

Jaemin didn't understand. Why wasn't Jeno mad? "What do you mean?" 

"You're forgiven."

Jaemin looked at Jeno, unsure what to say. He shouldn't be forgiven so fast. He took his hands out of Jeno's hold. Jeno's hand were always warm. "Jeno, the thing is I shouldn't be forgiven for this."

"Why?" 

Jaemin shook his head and walked to his car. Getting wet was the least of his worries. Jeno followed him to his car and grabbed his hand. "You're leaving? What is wrong? I just told you that I forgive you."

Jaemin looked at him, a little taken aback by his actions. "I'm not leaving."

"Then what are you doing?"

Jaemin reached for the cake and brought it over to Jeno. The cake was covered in a plastic cap so it wouldn't get wet. "I made this for you." 

Jeno just looked at the cake, reading the words. "What is this?" 

"I decided to make this for you because it is Valentine's Day and I know that I'm not the most romantic boyfriend out there and I kinda forgot that today was even Valentine's. This is for also saying I'm sorry about your car." 

Jeno just rolled his eyes, but he smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry Jeno. I know that today meant a lot to you and I was being a big baby by not facing my problems and ignoring you. I'm really sorry." 

"It's fine. You don't need to worry about it."

"I'm a terrible boyfriend." 

"Yeah, you're not a really good boyfriend." 

"I know. You can crash my car if you want." 

"Why? Your car is nothing compared to mine." 

"Oh right." Jaemin smiled at Jeno for the probably the first time that day. "So about me stealing your keys and driving your car without permission..."

"Actually," Jeno said, pushing his wet hair back. "I'm letting you drive it now. I know that you've been wanting to drive it ever since I got it, but I didn't let you. From now on, you can drive it."

"Really?" Jaemin was pretty surprised about that. 

"Yeah but only when I'm in the car. You might crash it again."

Jaemin's smile faltered. "Oh, right. But I'm not really a bad driver you know. I blame Haechan for making me crash it." 

Jeno took his hand and pulled him closer. There were droplets on of water on his face. "I don't want to lecture you and I won't. I love you okay? You aren't perfect, you never listen, you're reckless, and you constantly give me a headache, but you're Jaemin. You crashing my car isn't something that can break us apart." 

Jaemin smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I love you too."

Jeno smiled at him and they both leaned to kiss each other. 

 

 

 

Later that night, when the car was fixed and everything was fine, Jaemin decided to cook them dinner. It was supposed to be a late night date, but it nothing romantic because Jaemin can't really cook and he sucks at trying to make everything perfect. They just ended up having a casual dinner. 

Jeno didn't seem to mind and liked the fact that Jaemin was trying. 

"You know, it's nice that you do this. You don't really cook dinner unless I ask you to." 

"That's because I can't cook." 

"Right." 

Jaemin smiled at him before standing up to put his plates away. "But today is a special day. It's Valentine's Day and your first day back." 

"Yeah," Jeno said. Once he was done eating, he put the plates away and kissed Jaemin on the neck. "Thank you anyways." 

Jaemin turned to look at him. "And thank you for you know, not being mad at me for what I did. I know what I did was stupid." 

"Well, that's on you. Haechan said that it wasn't all your fault. He guilted you to do it, but trust me, it doesn't matter anymore."

"I guess not. And about locking you in our bedroom, I swear it was all Haechan's doing." 

Jeno raised his brows at him. "Really? I don't think so honey." 

"I'm sorry about that too," Jaemin leaned up to kiss his cheek. "But at least your cousins opened it for you." 

"Yeah after you ran away like I was gonna beat you up." 

Jaemin just smiled at him. "So you've been working out?"

**Author's Note:**

> This series is from my short stories from aff   
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1219510/nomin-jaeno-short-stories-jaemin-jeno-jaeno-nctdream-nomin


End file.
